Sekret
by Zireael07
Summary: Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, aluzje do HP/GW  I own nothing!


A/N: Miniaturka będąca preludium do "W poszukiwaniu ojca", a także pozostałych miniaturek z tego samego uniwersum - "Po bitwie", oraz (nieopublikowanych jeszcze) "Rodzina", "Widmo miłości"... Za betowanie dziękuję **Nyks** z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze.

**Sekret**

_Jesień 1997_

Severus Snape patrolował korytarze Hogwartu. Jego ciemny płaszcz falował w rytm jego kroków. Odkąd garstka dzieciaków zaczęła się bawić w kontynuowanie pomysłu Pottera – tak zwanej Gwardii Dumbledora – osobiście zaczął pilnować porządku. Nigdy przecież nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie do głowy dwójce jego najnowszych nauczycieli – na tę myśl Snape skrzywił się. Mieli tyle wspólnego z nauczaniem, co Longbottom z eliksirami.  
>Jego uszu dobiegł nagle krzyk. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Alecto znowu torturuje jakiegoś Gryfona, który na własne życzenie wpakował się w kłopoty. Tak czy siak, dyrektor zaczął już stawiać długie kroki we właściwym kierunku. Longbottomom nie potrzeba towarzystwa w Świętym Mungu…<br>Snape nacisnął klamkę prowadzącą do lochów, które rodzeństwo Carrowów zaadaptowało na salę tortur. Ta nie ustąpiła. Z wnętrza rozległ się kolejny krzyk, tym razem bardziej zdławiony, a potem wulgarne przekleństwo, wypowiedziane męskim głosem. Dyrektor porzucił więc pomysł pukania – w końcu jakieś standardy trzeba było zachować – zamiast tego sięgnął po różdżkę i wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie.  
>Widok, jaki powitał Severusa, wydawał się wyjęty z jego najczarniejszych snów. Prawie. Na podłodze leżała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Z tego, co mógł zauważyć, miała zaciśnięte kurczowo powieki i śmiertelnie bladą twarz. Resztę jej ciała zasłaniała sylwetka Amycusa.<br>- Lumos – warknął Snape, czując, że robi się coraz bardziej wściekły na Carrowa. Dziewczyna tak bardzo przypominała Lily…  
>Światło zalało ciemną salę. Dyrektor mógł teraz dostrzec porzucone w kącie, podarte szaty z herbem Gryffindoru. Najnowsza ofiara Amycusa nie miała nic na sobie, a sam tak zwany „nauczyciel" obrony przed czarną magią miał spodnie opuszczone do kostek.<br>Severus warknął, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Amycus Carrow właśnie zgwałcił jedną z jego uczennic. To nie było zachowanie godne czarodzieja czystej krwi… żadnego czarodzieja. Jeden ruch jego różdżki rozpłaszczył Carrowa na ścianie. Sądząc po dźwięku, rozbił sobie przy tym głowę.  
>Dobrze mu tak – pomyślał mściwie Severus, podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny. Wiedział już doskonale, że nie jest to Lily Evans – nie mogła być – ale wciąż czuł furię na myśl, że ona też być może znalazła się kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji…<br>Gryfonka zwinęła się w pozycję embrionalną. Snape nie musiał się specjalnie przyglądać, by dostrzec na jej nagim ciele ślady przemocy. Jej wargi poruszały się – może się modliła, a może wołała kogoś bliskiego. Snape machinalnym ruchem ściągnął płaszcz z ramion – nie musiał przecież oglądać swojej uczennicy w takim stanie – a potem zaczął się zastanawiać, jak przekaże takie wieści Minerwie. Trzeba będzie też poinformować jej rodzinę i dyskretnie zabrać ofiarę Amycusa ze szkoły…  
>Carrow warknął gardłowo i Severus poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Strząsnął ją z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił się do śmierciożercy, zauważając przy okazji, że po głowie Amycusa ścieka strużka krwi. Dyrektor wycelował w niego różdżkę.<br>- Co właśnie zrobiłeś, Amycusie?  
>Carrow zamrugał tępo oczami, prawie jak pewni uczniowie Severusa zapytani o składniki eliksiru wielosokowego. Kiedy dotarł do niego sens pytania, uśmiechnął się obleśnie.<br>- Pobawiłem się z nią trochę. Ładna dziewczyna, nie?  
>- Nic, powtarzam, absolutnie nic, nie daje ci prawa do takiego traktowania twoich uczennic.<br>Amycus parsknął, niemal opryskując Snape'a śliną. Ten przewidująco odsunął się o dwa kroki i próbował po sobie nie pokazać, jakim obrzydzeniem go napełnia Carrow.  
>- Nawet, jeśli to kurwa Pottera? – Amycus wytrzeszczył nań oczy w niezrozumieniu.<br>Severusowi zajęło chwilkę przetrawienie sensu tego zdania. Nie gustował w tak prostackich wyrażeniach. W następnym momencie przycisnął czubek różdżki do gardła drugiego mężczyzny.  
>- To znaczy, że zgwałciłeś dziewczynę czystej krwi! Myślałem, że to mugolaczka… Tym gorzej dla ciebie, Amycus. Wynoś się stąd, zanim cię poczęstuję paroma klątwami! Sectum…<br>Carrow uciekł, w pośpiechu podciągając spodnie, zanim dyrektor miał szansę dokończyć zaklęcie. Szkoda. Severus, jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przed chwilą, odwrócił się w stronę ofiary Carrowa. Ginewra Weasley nawet nie drgnęła, jeśli nie liczyć poruszających się bezgłośnie warg. Zmełł przekleństwo w ustach.  
>Dwa zaklęcia później, Severus zmierzał w stronę swojego gabinetu. Obok niego na noszach unosiła się nieprzytomna dziewczyna. Wszedłszy do środka upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte od zewnątrz, a następnie zabrał się do cucenia Gryfonki. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się stało, aby zabrać się za wybór klątw, którymi poczęstuje Carrowa. Siłą wlał eliksir spokoju między jej sine wargi, a następnie mruknął Ennervate!<br>Nic się nie stało. Przeklinając w myślach Amycusa, spróbował jeszcze raz, z takim samym skutkiem. To pozostawiało tylko jedno wyjście. Snape westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się na to, co może ujrzeć, a potem wypowiedział zaklęcie:  
>- Legilimens!<p>

* * *

><p>W pierwszej chwili był zdezorientowany. Zamiast ciemnej sali, której się spodziewał, w myślach Ginewry Weasley istniała kwiecista zielona łąka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. W oddali mógł dostrzec wieże Hogwartu. Usłyszał cichy śmiech dochodzący zza jednego z drzew – tego, przy którym stał. Wychylił się…<br>Gryfonka leżała w trawie, założywszy ręce pod głową. Śmiała się, a jej brązowe oczy błyszczały. Obok niej siedział chłopak i od niechcenia bawił się kosmykiem jej włosów. Severus wszędzie rozpoznałby tę twarz. Harry Potter. Jego zielone oczy – oczy Lily – błyszczały, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko.  
>Weasley roześmiała się. – Nie mów Ronowi…<br>- Nie mam zamiaru – chłopak jej zawtórował. Zerknął na zegarek. – Muszę już iść. Mam areszt u Snape'a.  
>Scena się zmieniła.<br>Weasley ściskała dłoń Pottera, który wyglądał, jakby był w szoku. Obok nich Severus dostrzegł Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co to za wspomnienie. Pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a. Potter cofnął się od swojej dziewczyny, z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.  
>Scena uległa zmianie jeszcze raz.<br>Potter stał w progu pokoju. Najpewniej pokoju Ginewry w Norze, sądząc po plakatach na ścianie. Chłopak bąknął coś, patrząc w okno.  
>- Nie wiedziałam, co ci dać. Coś małego, żebyś mógł ze sobą zabrać…<br>Potter zażartował słabo, Weasleyówna nie dała się rozproszyć. Chwilę później całowali się zawzięcie. Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak długo będzie musiał to znosić, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do środka zajrzał Ronald Weasley.  
>- Wesołej siedemnastki – powiedziała Weasley słabo, odwracając się do okna.<br>Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, po policzku spłynęła jej łza.  
>Severus doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas interweniować. Złapał dziewczynę za ramię.<br>- Wracaj do siebie, Weasley. Sny jeszcze nikomu nie pomogły.  
>Gryfonka walczyła z nim, ale był silniejszy. Jego zmysły zalała czerń.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape ocknął się w swoim pokoju. Weasleyówna była nareszcie przytomna i patrzyła na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, kiedy wezwał Poppy pod jakimś pretekstem.<br>Dyrektor zamknął oczy, kiedy usłyszał słowa pielęgniarki. Amycus drogo zapłaci…


End file.
